bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan and the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid. He is in the fourth season of Bakugan Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and he is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan. His BakuNano is Sonicanon and his Mobile Assault is Zoompha. His Mechtogan is Zenthon. Description It was first revealed on the Bakugan Battle League website. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 39, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve. Now that Code Eve has given her power to him, Drago and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe, even though they believe all Bakugan are equal and refuse to take complete control. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated in episode 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike (Dragon Strength), but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In episode 2, He and Dan decide that they have to control Drago's new powers so they train in an abandoned arena, which was closed for repairs. Later when he uses Dragon Hard Striker he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason (Later we learn that Mechtogan are physical manifestations of abilities created when Brawler and Bakugan are not in sync. This explains why Drago spawned him, because him and Dan weren't working together fluently). Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield (Titanium Screen) with his bare hands. After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In episode 3, He battled Horridian and won the first round of the match, but in the second and third round he lost due to Dan not using any of his strongest abilities. In episode 4, He is secretly training with Dan in order to be able to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace but is getting tired out. He later loses control of his powers when he uses Dragon Force Striker and Zenthon appears out of the storm. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Spyron and did not do a lot of work but they are still able to win due to Sellon purposely throwing the match''.'' In episode 5, He is training to learn how to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace once again and he was able to control his powers but it was weak. He later observes the battle between three Cyclone Percivals against Tristar, Taylean and was later joined by Horridian and Krowll. He also wanted to help Tristar and Taylean when they were losing but he didn't due to Shun saying that Dan and himself have to stop battling until he learns to control his powers. In episode 6, He was having nightmares of Mag Mel and Razenoid alongside Dan. Later he battled Horridian for first place in Bakugan Interspace. During the battle he lost control of his powers and made Zenthon appear and defeated Horridian. Due to him having assistant from Zenthon he and Dan are disqualified from the Grand Prix tournement and lose their number one ranking. In episode 7, He went back to New Vestroia with Dan to try to gain control of his ultimate powers in the real world. In episode 8, He and Dan went to a secret place to train when they ran into Preyas and his student Amazon. Amazon challenged them to a battle but they were not sure about it due to what happened in Bakugan Interspace. But Dan theorized that maybe in the real world he could control his powers much easier. So, they accepted but did not reveal all of their power. However, Preyas revealed to Amazon that Drago was holding back and Amazon started to taunt Drago. They decided to use their full power but as they were about to, they had visions of Zenthon, Mag Mel and Razenoid. After Drago contained his power, both he and Dan collapsed. In episode 9, He battled against a Chaos Bakugan (Iron Dragonoid) and a Mechtogan (Venexus) under the control of Anubias in his Gundalian Form alongside Preyas. During the battle, he unleashed his powers and Zenthon appeared. He later finally controlled his powers and broke free of Razenoid's connection. He later then figured out that he needed to tame Zenthon in order to control his powers and he did with the help of the ability (Revolutional-O). After Zenthon was tamed he took out Venexus with no trouble and Drago took out the Iron Dragonoid. In episode 10, He makes a brief appearance with Dan. They are shown climbing a mountain to see the view of the sunset of New Vestroia. They agreed to control their powers and finally head back to Interspace. In episode 11, he tried to fully control Zenthon but failed. He received a visit from Wayvern, who told him that he and Dan were out of sync. At the end of the episode they were fully back in sync and resolved to fully control Zenthon and bring the Brawlers back together. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Strength: * Titanium Rumble: * Titanium Hummer: * Titanium Screen: * Dragon Hard Striker: * Dragon Force Striker: * Core Buster: * Dragon Blazer: * Revolution-O: Game The Subterra version is 920 Gs, the Ventus version has 920 Gs, and the Darkus version is 870 Gs. Trivia *It is the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first was Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League Website, It mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the first Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon It is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. *In toy form, he has five holes for Bakunano unlike other Bakugan who only have between one to three. This makes him the Bakugan with the most Bakunano holes. *Unlike his other evolutions (starting with Perfect Dragonoid) this is the only one that has more than one Perfect Core Diamond (6- two on his knees and elbows, one on his chest, and one in his tail). *Drago is able to collapse his wings for close combat and combat in smaller spaces. *When he lost control of his powers after using "Core Buster", it exploded in the air and came crashing down like a bunch of meteors, similar to the move "Draco Meteor" ''from ''Pokemon. *Before or after he uses an ability, he kicks his opponent to put them off balance. *All but two of his abilities start with the words Titanium and Dragon. *Every time he uses "Dragon Strength", he shoots two/three fireballs. But for some reason when it hits its target, it shows more or less explosions. *He possesses the Perfect Core (Infinity Core, Silent Core), Six Attribute Energies (from the Ancient Warriors), The Element (from Neo Ziperator), the Sacred Orb (from Code Eve) and the Ultimate Warrior Gene (from his father). It's unknown exactly how powerful he really is. *When he lost control in episode 6, his pupils were erased like when he was Hex Dragonoid. Except they were colored red instead of white. *Whenever Zenthon has appeared in physical form, Drago is able to control his powers more easily. It may be possible that Zenthon acts like a conduit and takes in Drago's excess energy. *His "Core Buster" ability has nothing to do with the Perfect Core in his chest for some reason. *As of episode 9, Chaos Control, Drago seems be able to control Zenthon fully and can summon him at will if he wants. *Zenthon has appeared all but one time Titanium Dragonoid lost his powers, He didn't appear the first time it happened maybe due to the fact that Drago spawned Zenthon in in episode 2:Mechtogan Mayhem *This is Drago's most powerful evolution, second is Blitz Dragonoid, third is Lumino Dragonoid , and fourth is Infinity Dragonoid . *This the first evolution of Drago to use the Perfect Core since Cross Dragonoid. *Drago seems to know that he and Dan are out of sync. But they got perfectly back in sync at the end of episode 11. Gallery Anime Tdgibf39.png|Titanium Drago in ball form (closed) dantitanium.png|Dan and Titanium Drago in ball form (open) File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid after evolving from Blitz Dragonoid dragosnapped1.JPG Titaniumd2.JPG Screenshot-171.png Picture 51.png tidragofly.png tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength tidrago+bol.png tidragogatecard.png|Titanium Dragonoid on a Open Gate card Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble Dragofire.png titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Force Striker Dan+Drago.png Picture 59.png caughtingatecard.png 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power underground.png drago's power.png dragolosingcontrol.png 69.png|Drago getting ready to use Dragon Force Striker Picture 75.png Picture 76.png Mechtanium-surge-ending-song-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375751-468-333.jpg Ptd1.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG|Drago's Ball Form Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (3).PNG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0019.jpg tf.PNG crazy.png|Drago losing control of his mind evildrago.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0002.jpg Dpo.png|Drago passes out after battling Amazon Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (3).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid and Dan's official art from the Cartoon Network website. titanium fly.png drago bout to get hit.png energy absorbed.png|Mag Mel stealing Drago's energy hsd.PNG|Drago using Dragon Hard Striker on New Vestroia revol.png|Drago about to use Revolutiono usingrevol.png|Drago using Revolutiono A & t.png dragoscream2.png drago AWESOME power.png DRAGO FORCE STRIKER.png|Drago using Dragon Force Striker drago losing control.png|Drago losing control drago mouth.png drago punch.png drago using CORE BUSTER.png|Drago using Core Buster LAZERZ.png|Drago's Revolution-O versus Zenthon's lasers. Triple.png Drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon dan and drago on neathia.png|Dan and Drago watching NV sunset dragonblazer.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid is using "'Dragon Blazer"' screen.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid is using "'Titanium Screen"' gett.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid is Getting hit by "' End Guardner Alpha "' Razvstd.PNG titanium drago sun.png Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293035937wwszx295708.jpg File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG !CE4Im7!BGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0E1F2GWImuBNTWyiUO4!~~_35.JPG Photo022.jpg IMG_6268.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid at the toy fair Capture123.PNG titaniu.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Vtd.PNG Std.PNG Ptd2.PNG Htd.PNG Dtd.PNG Ctd.PNG Atd.PNG Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid1.png Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid.png Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid.png Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid.png Haos_TitaniumDragonoid.png Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid.png Clear_TitaniumDragonoid.png titaniumdragonoiddefeat.png Titanium_Drago_my_new_Guardian.png Titanium Dragonoid on Bakugan Dimensions.png TDrag Hit.PNG Sonicanon.jpg Attacking_Titanium_drago.png|Titanium Dragonoid attacking. Picture 17555555555555.png Picture 1666565.png Other File:Titanium-dragonoid.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid with Mercury Dragonoid's ball form mistakenly shown. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Legendary soldiers Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Energy Holders